¿Quién está al mando?
by strngrmills
Summary: Azul, como su armadura; rojo, como la sangre; gris, como el cielo que estaba sobre su cabeza; los rayos anunciaban su llegada, y un ejército de resucitados proclamaban su cadáver; ¿cómo ser una princesa cuando crees no ser nada?; Rose Red la llamaron, una venganza jamás había unido tanto; una familia y una responsabilidad; un padre que matar, una madre que amar. Rose Red, SQ, y más


Sus pasos resonaban al compás de los latidos de su corazón; el aire frío de aquella mañana de invierno helaba los ventanales tal y como había helado sus rosadas mejillas. Quizás era porque esas mismas mejillas contrastaban con su pálida piel, pero era un hecho que parecía alegre y amigable; quizás se debía también a que siempre sonriera y diera saltitos, aunque ahora ni saltara ni riera. Sus pequeños pasos la ponían terriblemente nerviosa, pues desde hacía ya unos años no soportaba los niños pequeños. "Monstruos cuellicortos, diría Maggie la gata" pensó, y estuvo tentada a gritarle a ese insoportable niño que para de una maldita vez de dar pisotones al pobre suelo. La joven sonrió levemente ante su propia –y muy poco civilizada- ocurrencia, e intentó mantener la paciencia que tan poco poseía.

— En realidad, los euros con respecto a los dólares… —lo pensó por un segundo y decidió encaminar su discurso— no importa, conseguiré los dólares y entonces me podrá dar la habitación, ¿cierto? —preguntó la joven, inquieta. La anciana asintió y, tras unos incómodos segundos en lo que no único que se oía era a la madre de aquella olvidada molesta criatura gritarle como reprimenda, la mujer alargó la mano:

— Dámelo en euros si quieres, yo encontraré el cambio. Con diez será suficiente, mañana nos veremos a las nueve de la mañana en el Hall y negociaremos sobre tu… estancia —concluyó la anciana con una mirada sospechosa, para después añadir— bienvenida a Storybrooke.

Tras aquel breve intercambio, la joven cogió sus maletas y subió las escaleras, dispuesta a conciliar el sueño mientras que abajo, en el mostrador del hostal, la anciana señora Lucas tecleaba en un antiguo teléfono fijo. — ¿Sheriff Swan? Póngase en contacto con la Señora Alcaldesa, tenemos a alguien nuevo en el pueblo, alguien que apesta a magia.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

* * *

Despojarse de su ropa fue algo fácil que no le llevó mucho tiempo, y con sus adoloridos dedos repasó suavemente los cardenales que recorrían sus curvas. El silencio de la habitación era perturbador, a ella nunca le había gustado esa situación; de hecho, tenía la facilidad de evadirse cuando deseara de cualquier situación sin importar si el ruido era molesto o no. ¿Quién lo diría? Ella, preocupada por el futuro… el único futuro que le había preocupado era ese que está tan cercano que se siente más como el presente y, ahora, se preguntaba cuánto tiempo duraría en aquella fría cuidad, o pueblo, o lo que fuera que fuese. La joven castaña se levantó de la cama después de ponerse el pijama y se acercó a la ventana, deseosa de conocer cómo era aquel lugar; sin su peluca o sus lentillas, todo era verdaderamente diferente, ella seguía siendo la misma pero con más mentiras sobre su espalda. Bajo sus ojos marrones, pasaba una pareja —o al menos eso parecían— formada por dos jóvenes, una de largos cabellos negros y otra de media melena castaña. Sin embargo, la adolescente posó su mirada en la mujer de cabellos negros que desde lo alto de su habitación veía pequeñísima: llevaba los cabellos largos, hasta la cintura, con unos rizos salvajes que se entremezclaban con ondulaciones y vestía un traje de manga larga de color azul cielo, con un pequeño escote en V y largo hasta la rodilla, sus piernas vestidas con medias recias de color blanco y sus tacones alternando el color oro y el negro, que conjuntaba con su pequeño bolso en las mismas tonalidades; sin embargo, la joven castaña vestía un vestido más de princesa, de color rosa maquillaje, con vuelo, sin mangas y hasta la rodilla también, con piedrecitas —aunque de lejos no se podía apreciar bien— y con unas medias rojas, con topos naranjas, unas botas militares con más tacón que el que llevaba su compañera y con una chaqueta negra de cuero con detalles en naranja. Una atípica parea, sin duda alguna.

La muchacha morena, que de lejos parecía rondar los ventipocos, miró hacía la ventana del hostal y, aunque su instinto había sido siempre el de esconderse, Rosemary no pudo sino quedarse estática, mirando a los ojos a aquella desconocida que paseaba en la calle con la que parecía su estrafalaria novia.

— ¿Gigi, estás bien? —dijo la castaña al girarse, viendo que su amiga se había quedado atrás. Cuando Emma alzó la mirada, vio una figura de cabellos castaños —o rubios, dependiendo del criterio de cada uno— mirando fijamente a su amiga. — Regina, creo que hemos encontrado a la intrusa —comentó Emma agarrando su brazo, llevándola consigo y enarbolando una sonrisita. Desgraciadamente, para Regina no era tan gracioso; aquella chica llevaba algo en ella que le daba escalofríos, pero en contra de lo que se pudiera pensar, no sentía miedo, ni siquiera un poquito, ni una pizca.

Los cinco minutos restantes de camino, los pasaron en silencio, y cuando finalmente llegaron, fueron recibidas con sonrisas y comentarios.

— Guau, Emma, ¿qué te has hecho en el pelo? Jamás te habría imaginado con el pelo color chocolate, y menos aún que te lo cortarías —aduló Belle, fijándose en el atuendo de su amiga. Por su parte, Snow miraba fascinada a Regina, quien se quitaba un mechón de pelo una y otra vez de la cara.

— Parece como si volvieras a tener dieciocho años… —suspiró Snow, mirando embobada a la mujer morena. Regina simplemente rodó los ojos y siguió sacando películas del armarito de casa de los Charmings.

Mientras Emma arreglaba el televisor, Belle despejaba el salón, el cual estaba lleno de juguetes del pequeño Neal; Mary Margaret sacaba la comida y Regina seguía buscando películas tipo Titanic para que pudieran ver. La morena no podía dejar de pensar en esas noches en las que había visto películas con Emma, en cómo la rubia la había abrazado y en cómo ambas se habían acurrucado bajo la manta. Todo había cambiado desde que Emma volvió del Inframundo sin Hook, y Regina aún no había encontrado la valentía para preguntarle a su amiga por qué el prodigioso manco se había quedado allí abajo mientras ella cantaba sobre su escritorio de la comisaria. Desde entonces, la ya-no-rubia había cambiado: se había tintado el pelo, se lo había cortado, se había emborrachado y había comenzado a distanciarse de ella de vez en cuando, lo cual la tenía bastante confusa.

El reloj de la torre marcaba las 20:25, cuando una nube con millones de colores comenzó a poblar el pueblo.

 _We walk as tall as the skyline_

 _And we have roots like the trees_

 _But then your eyes start to wander_

 _'Cause they weren't looking at me_

 _You weren't looking for me_

* * *

Se despertó en el suelo de un dormitorio que no recordaba para nada. Apenas recordaba con claridad el último lugar en el que había estado, y ahora se encontraba en un sitio completamente desconocido. Sin embargo, aquella habitación tenía algo en el aire que le hacía pensar en su hija —o quizás solo se debiera a su remordimiento—. Sea como fuere, el hombre, ya muy mayor como para levantarse ágilmente del suelo, se incorporó y escaneó con la mirada aquella estancia. Pasó al cuarto de baño, revisó el vestidor, inspeccionó la cómoda y confirmó sus sospechas: era el dormitorio de su hija. Pero… ¿en qué mundo estaba? ¿Era este acaso el famoso Storybrooke del que tanto hablaba su esposa? Fijó su mirada en un portarretratos y dentro, de manera tan real que sentía que estaban ahí atrapados para siempre, estaba su hija y, a sus lados, un muchacho de alrededor de catorce años y una mujer rubia de más o menos u edad, ambos besando sus mejillas; en el centro de la foto, su hija sonreía de una manera única, algo que hacía siglos que no veía —literalmente.

Sonrió feliz, pero sólo para asegurarse de que su ya no tan pequeña estaba libre, cogió el extrañamente realista retrato y lo tiró al suelo. Una vez el cristal se hizo añicos, el hombre se agachó y recogió la foto con cuidado; detrás de ésta había escrita una dedicatoria: "El frío nunca nos importó, ¿verdad? Aunque es normal, teniendo en cuenta que estás hecha de fuego – Emma (1 de febrero de 2014)". ¿Quién era Emma?

— Henry… —suspiró la mujer, mirando fijamente la figura de su marido. Habían vuelto.

 _You're ripped at every edge but you're a masterpiece_

 _And now you're tearing through the pages and the ink_

* * *

— Estamos en la tierra señalada, pero no hemos encontrado a la muchacha, señor… —confesó el joven, sin poder mirar al rey a los ojos.

— No importa, es una ciudad pequeña… no necesitamos encontrar a Rose, sólo necesitamos encontrar al objetivo más fácil, —declaró con una maquiavélica sonrisa— es decir… a mi hija.

— Pero la princesa… —objetó el joven de no más de veinte años, con los nervios recorriendo cada milímetro de su espíritu, con miedo de las represalias de enfrentarse al famosísimo rey resucitado. Sin ningún tipo de ceremonias, el rey se levantó con una pequeña dificultad del tronco en el que se estaba sentando y se acercó al joven soldado.

— Escucha, Olsson… Einar, Einar Olsson… confío en ti. Eres mi guerrero más valiente, el más servicial, el más atento y el más brutal y eso, Olsson, es exactamente lo que necesito; verás, no me importa si tienes que despellejar a mi hija con tal de conseguir los órganos internos de esa maldita zorra. ¿Sabes cuáles serán las consecuencias de fallarme? Tu hermanito, Folke, sufrirá la tortura que tengo preparada para mi esposa —advirtió el hombre.

— Entonces… ¿he de matar a la princesa Snow? —preguntó con cautela el joven soldado, temiendo haber malinterpretado las órdenes de su rey. El monarca asintió con la cabeza, y el pelirrojo muchacho se marchó por donde había venido. ¿Cuándo aprendería la gente a no cuestionar a un rey con sed de venganza?

 _Survival of the richest, the city's ours until the fall._

 _But he could never love somebody's daughter._

 _So he vowed to be his husband at the altar_

* * *

 **No me preguntéis qué es esto, no lo sé. En fín, he escrito esto porque... ¿vacaciones? Pareja principal: SwanQueen; personaje principal: Rose Red, quien, además, NO va a ser pelirroja (toques pelirrojos sí, pero tipo Zanahoria para nada XD). Bueno, básicamente esta historia trata del prometido Inframundo de OUAT, pero en StoryBrooke y a mi manera; algunas personas llevaban meses resucitadas y otras llegan ahora, Leopold se alía con los haters de Regina (porque ella es diva y tal y tiene muchos) y se propone no sólo acabar con ella, sino con su hija (aparición estelar de Rose Red),a la que también han dado caña (pobrecilla). No hook, OutlawWicked bcs why not, Henry es más listo que el hambre y MillerQueen bcs why not; como iba diciendo, por cosas que explicaré más adelante, Rose acaba en el bosque encantado y ahí la entrena para ser una reina )bitch pls) alguien que conocemos mucho (cof cof 50sdg), sin embargo, su padre ha decidido eliminarla al crear un ejército de resucitados que odian a la Evil Queen. Mientras tanto, en SB se cuece SQ a fuego rápido y OW a fuego lento (por eso de "me disfrazo de tu esposa y te follo y tal"). Veamos... ¿quién se pondrá de parte de Snow, Regina y muchos más y quién se irá con el antiguo rey (¡QUE LE CORTEN LA CABEZZA!)**

 **Y... gracias por leer (carita cuqui del WA) PD: Reviews son vida**


End file.
